The invention is based on an electric potentiometer as generally defined hereinafter. An electric potentiometer has already been proposed in which the desired characteristic curve, which characterizes the relationship between the deflection travel of the wiper and the resultant change in voltage, can be attained only by means of an extremely tedious and expensive process of adjusting the brush wiper relative to the middle of the electrically conductive layer.